


once bitten (never shy)

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Faerie Betty, Knotting, Mating Season, Riverdale Kink Week, Size Kink, Wolf Shifter Jughead, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: A scent distracted Jughead Jones, future leader of the Serpentine Territory wolf shifters, from his resolute focus. He hated full moons, hated wandering the woods in search of some shifter he liked enough to bond himself to. He’d never felt the urge, the drive, quite as badly as some of his other wolves, and he knew it made the elders question his future with the family, so he was determined to find someone this season, and he was swiftly running out of full moon nights to do it in. Turning towards the sweet scent, which reminded him a little bit of the blooms on the strawberry bushes at the edge of the forest, Jughead spots the source. In a small pond, beneath the bright silver light of a moon, is a faerie. She is naked and glistening with lake water.Written for Day 2 of Kink Week, Mating Season/ABO Dynamics.





	once bitten (never shy)

The faerie kingdom in Fox Forest lay along the border, the closest part of the magical realm to the human city beyond the trees. They liked the extra sunlight that couldn’t be found in the deeper parts of the forest. It made it easier to tend their gardens. The palace of the Fae Queen lay at the top of a tree, a fantastic spiralling structure that looked as if it may have simply grown from the branches of the oak it perched on. And at the very top of the highest tower of that castle, staring at the deeper, darker heart of the forest, was Betty. The faerie queen’s youngest daughter, and only daughter since Polly had fled to live with humans, was the heir apparent to the fae throne, except she didn’t much want it. What Betty wanted was adventure. 

It was in the fae nature to be subtle, sneaky, despite their shimmering skin and gauzy wings, so it was no trouble for Betty to flutter to the ground one moonlit night without anyone being the wiser. She folded her wings, as long as her body and the same soft blue as the sky, against her her back and tucked them beneath a heavy cloak. Without her wings visible, the biggest giveaway that she was of the fae was hidden. Sure, she was small and slender and quick, and sure her pale skin glittered, just slightly, in the moonlight, and if you got very, very close you could smell the sweet, floral scent all faeries seem to have. But from a distance she was nothing but a passing creature, an elf, maybe a human child on a midnight romp. She’d done this before, many times, but there was a difference. This time she didn’t think she would turn around, just before dawn, and head home. 

Betty’s mother, Alice the Fae Queen, was a strict and careful woman. The things she did not feel her daughter needed to know, she simply didn’t tell her. So of course Betty didn’t know the full moon was when shifters of all kinds wandered the woods, leaving their secluded territories, in search of mates. It was just any other night for her, albeit a particularly beautiful one, as she watches the moon sparkle on a small lake, deeper in the forest than Betty had ever been before. Something about the water, cool and bright and clear, calls to her, and she pulls the cloak and her clothes from her body, her wings springing free and shimmering behind her as she carefully waded into the water. 

A scent distracted Jughead Jones, future leader of the Serpentine Territory wolf shifters, from his resolute focus. He hated full moons, hated wandering the woods in search of some shifter he liked enough to bond himself to. He’d never felt the urge, the drive, quite as badly as some of his other wolves, and he knew it made the elders question his future with the family, so he was determined to find someone this season, and he was swiftly running out of full moon nights to do it in. Turning towards the sweet scent, which reminded him a little bit of the blooms on the strawberry bushes at the edge of the forest, Jughead spots the source. In a small pond, beneath the bright silver light of a moon, is a faerie. She is naked and glistening with lake water, her hair like spun gold dripping water down her breasts, over small pink nipples he can just barely see. Against his better judgement, as fae have never been fond of shifters, he creeps closer. The closer he gets, the more he can smell not just the floral smell all fairies have, soft and sweet, but the way the lake water mingles with her skin, and the intriguing valley between her damp thighs. 

He wants her, Jughead realizes. This faerie girl, bathing naked in the wood, has inspired a lust in him he’s sought all season. But it’s useless. The elders balk at any bonding not between two shifters, even if it’s allowed. Nothing specifically disallows fae, of course, but it’s unlikely anyone has ever considered it. But he looks at her, beautiful and blonde and slight and naked, and all her can think about his her small form perched in his lap, spread and straining on his cock as he struggled to fit his wide knot in the tight, wet heat of her. He wants to sink his teeth into her shoulder, see the way the bite mark and blooming bruise would cover so much of that pretty, sweet smelling skin. He wonders how easily he would fill her to the brim, pictures her squirming and impaled, panting and sighing as he emptied inside of her. The look on her face when he didn’t pull out, leaving his cum and the hot length of him inside of her. 

“You know,” a soft, melodious voice says suddenly “Fae have night vision too.” 

Jughead snaps to attention, ignoring the thoughts in his head and the throb between his legs as he realizes the faerie has spoken to him. He steps forward, struck dumb, and hopes his arousal isn’t too obvious beneath the well worn jeans he has on. The faerie doesn’t hide herself, simply tilts her head, looking at him, as her wings shiver, shedding water drops in the quiet night air. Her eyes dart from head to toe, drinking him in, and he can smell that she wants him the moment it happens. It’s torture, looking over at her, perfect and shining and naked, knowing he wants her and smelling the way she wants him but knowing he could never control himself well enough not to bond to her, not on a full moon. 

“I did know that. But I was otherwise distracted. This is not the safest place for you to be on a full moon, fae.” Jughead’s voice is rough, and Betty tiptoes closer, though she remains in the water. She looks him over again, curious. 

“We fae folk aren’t as defenseless as we look, you know.” she said, her voice still sweet, but with an edge to it. 

“Trust me, I would never underestimate a fae, but this is not a good time to be wandering onto shifter territory in a state of undress.” Jughead waves a hand at her, and Betty watches the motion of his wide wrists. 

“What do you mean?” she tilts her head again, sounding genuinely curious. Was it possible she didn’t even know? What creature in this forest could grow of age without being taught what happens on a full moon?

“Shifters seek mates under the full moon. It’s when we form our bonded pairs.” Jughead answered, clearly his throat awkwardly. Betty blinked, looking somewhere between startled and intrigued, and took another careful step forward through the water. 

“Interesting. I apologize for my ignorance. My mother is in the habit of keeping things from me.” she steps forward again, and the smell of her begins to overwhelm Jughead’s senses. 

“Strange of your mother to keep such information from you. Does she not worry about you wandering where you don’t know you shouldn’t be?”

“Oh, she doesn’t know I’m out.” Betty says with a giggle, smiling at the shifter. “I don’t get out of the castle much at all, unless it’s in the dead of night like this.” she shrugged, more crystal drops of water shaking off her delicate wings. Jughead takes a step back, eyes wide. 

“The palace?” he asks, voice carefully monotone.

“Yes. Did I not mention my name? That was rude of me, I’m sorry. Elizabeth, though I prefer to be called Betty, much to mother’s dismay.” she extends a hand, and Jughead’s eyes get wider. He hesitates, but ultimately it would be rude not to return the gesture. He takes her hand to shake. Her fingers are delicate and her skin soft. 

The faerie queen’s daughter. Jughead’s mind reeled. She would have his head, surely. Maybe even the elders’ heads, just to make a point. Queen Alice was not a kind ruler, and now a horny shifter was sniffing at her naked daughter in a pond in the dead of night. He takes another step back, but Betty only flutters up out of the water, landing gracefully on the bank, following him back. 

“You were watching me.” she says, still looking at him. He can see now that her eyes are green, and shine slightly in the moonlight. He swallows. 

“I was caught off guard, I admit. You’re beautiful.” he stammers, then curses himself. 

“Oh,” she says with a smile, blushing slightly. The pink flush spreads down her cheek and towards the curve of her breasts, still bare and wet. He shakes his head, tearing his eyes from her skin. “I don’t mind. You can look.” she flutters her eyelashes at him, and his veins fill with fire. 

Oh, he wants to do more than look, that’s for certain. The faerie princess’ eyes are now firmly fixed between his legs, and he knows she can see the outline of him, hard and straining. How much of him could she fit in this small hands, he wonders. How much of his cock could he fit into that pretty little mouth. He lets out an unconscious growl, and she steps closer to him. He can see goosebumps on every inch of her skin, see the way her pupils are blown wide. 

“You should go home, Betty.” he whispers, voice rough and low. 

“Why? You haven’t even told me your name.” she smiles at him, all sweetness and light, but there’s something in her eyes that feels like a punch to the gut. She takes another step towards him. 

“It’s Jughead. And you should go home because I would very much like to get my hands on you, but there’s no way I have the self control to take someone on the full moon and not bond to them.” Jughead closes his eyes, hiding her body from his sight to bolster his nerves. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Betty’s voice is breathy now, and he can hear it and feel it as she takes another step closer to him. He can feel the moisture on her damp skin, feel the heat she’s radiating. He wants to touch her. He wants to taste her. He wants to claim her. 

“A shifter bond cannot be undone, Betty. Once a shifter claims you, you belong to them. You smell of them to every other being in this forest.” Jughead’s voice is a growl, and both his words and the pitch he says them in gives Betty warm, delicious shivers down her spine. “You can’t want that. You don’t know me.”

“Do bonded shifters know each other before they bond?” there’s a note of genuine curiosity under the lust in her voice. 

“Not usually. There are exceptions, but it is usually an instinct, an impulse.” 

“Well,” Betty says, her voice barely audible, taking another step closer to press her body against his. Her scent fills his nose fully now, and he can feel her soft skin pressed against the caged heat of his cock, and the amount of self control he is exhibiting is worthy of the trials of Hercules “Then I don’t see the problem. Maybe instinct lead us here. Or fate.” 

As Betty speaks, Jughead can feel Betty’s breath on his chest. His hands reach for her slender shoulders, clutching them, and he knows he must be bruising that soft perfect skin, but he has to do something. And he thinks of his packmate, Toni, and her bonded mate, a pale ifrit girl with flame red hair and elemental blood in her veins. Jughead opens his eyes, looking down at Betty, whose own eyes are hooded with lust as she practically pants before him, and he can feel his resolve snap as he lifts her, easily and quickly, with one hand to meet his mouth in a bruising kiss, digging his fingers into her hips as she presses the soft heat of herself against his waist. 

She is so small and slight against him, she feels like he could break her. Like he could snap her in two. And Betty would let him, she really would. At that moment, his hot skin and hard muscles beneath her bare thighs, his tongue rough against her own, she would let him do anything. She slips her tongue into his mouth, and the points of his teeth are sharp against it, making her shiver. Her wings tremble, and she presses herself as close to him as possible. 

“I’ll ruin you.” Jughead growls, his calloused fingers pressing bruises into Betty’s sides. Betty moans in response, hands scrabbling at the worn t-shirt on his back, trying to pull it away from his skin. 

“Oh gods, please.” she managed, her voice high and desperate in her throat. The sound makes Jughead’s cock twitch, and something inside him snaps as he finally, truly gives in to his basest impulse. He pulls away from their kiss, and Betty whines, the noise quickly turning to a high pitched moan as Jughead’s lips meet the tender column of her throat. His breath is hot and his lips are soft and his slight stubble rasps at her tender skin, and it’s all practically too much for Betty already, and then he sinks his teeth into the flesh of her neck and Betty shatters, grinding desperately against the planes of his hips and the hard length of his cock. His teeth break the skin, and the pain sends lightning bolt zings of pleasure across her entire body, her muscles in her vagina clenching, desperate for something hard to clutch. 

Jughead licks the pinpricks of blood from the bite in Betty’s neck, before turning his attention to her shoulder, biting down even harder. Endorphins and aphrodisiacs flood both of their body as the shifter magic of the full moon takes hold. 

“You will never fuck anyone else again.” he growls against her ear, pulling her to the ground as he pulls down the zipper on his jeans. Betty groans, looking down to watch as he springs free of his jeans. She genuinely thinks his cock might tear her open, and she doesn’t care. It might be making her hornier. “Gods, what are you?” Jughead groans, scraping her neck with his teeth and rubbing his length between her legs “I’ve never even wanted to mate before, but I want to spend the next three days with my cock buried between your legs. I want to watch you squirm, trapped on my cock, full of my cum.”

“No arguments here.” Betty panted, the sharp nails of her small fingers dragging over his hard chest. 

“Good.” Jughead said with a grunt, and then pulled her tiny body down onto his cock. Betty let out a moan that bordered on a scream, her voice breaking. She’s so tight around him that he can see the way her stomach moves when he thrusts, her eyes clenched shut, hands grasping his shoulders desperately. He puts his broad hands on her slight hips, putting him in full control of their movement. Holding tight to her soft skin, her lifts her up, pulling all the way out of her, watching the head of his cock stretch her entrance. He nudges it, just barely entering her, then slipping the head along her slit, and he can see the muscles in her pussy clench, gaping, seeking his heavy cock to fill the emptiness it left behind. He obliges happily, slamming her down on his cock until her clit is flush against the base of his length, his knot straining her lips. 

“Oh, fuck, harder.” Betty breathes out, pressing her chest into his, reveling in the rasp of his chest hair against her sensitive nipples. Jughead growls again, and complies, his grip on her hips tightening even more, and she can feel the bruises forming on her skin, and it only makes her grind her clit against his shaft even harder. He should bruise her. He should leave his cock buried inside her for days. He should do more than that, he should fuck her until she can’t walk, he should pump her full of cum until someone could smell from miles away that she was _his_. She could feel the stretch and burn of his knot, and the head of his cock slamming almost painfully deep within her. 

“I aim to please.” he growled into her neck, biting down on her again, scraping his teeth over her flesh as he sucked a bruise into her throat. She dropped her head back as far as possible, pressing her hips into his desperately, letting herself surrender completely to his mercy. He kept up the brutal pace he’d already set, the energy of his thrusts making her tits bounce, her nipples still dragging against the rough hair on his chest. 

Betty’s orgasm came on like a freight train, slamming into her as her walls clenched desperately on Jughead’s cock, her hips shaking and twitching against his, her clit throbbing, her moan ripping from her throat like a scream. The head of Jughead’s cock was bottomed out against her, the force of his last thrust driving the width of his knot inside of her. She was so, so full. She felt like every inch of her was full of cock, and she could have cried with the pleasure of it. His cock throbbed inside of her, filling her with hot cum, the pressure making her squirm. It didn’t let up, not even a little, since the knot kept her pussy stuffed tight. 

Inside her, Jughead’ cock was still hard as steel, rubbing against Betty’s g-spot and straining at her walls as she panted on top of him. Her clit was still on fire, but the heavy pressure of him inside her made her ache, an ache that made her arch her back and feel the head of his cock drag inside of her. 

“You can never be rid of me now,” Jughead groaned, pressing his nose into her hair as his hips ground lazily, automatically, against Betty’s. “We belong to each other.” 

Betty gasped against him, grinding on his cock in earnest, her body limp in his arms. 

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere.” she managed, her voice cracking in the middle as she felt Jughead’s cock twitch. 

“Oh? What about the queen?” Jughead raised an eyebrow as he sat up a little straighter, eliciting a moan from Betty.

“I don’t care. She’s awful. I’ll run away and live with you.” Betty mumbled, her voice a sigh as her hips picked up speed, savoring the burning stretch of Jughead inside of her. 

“Sounds good to me.” Jughead murmured in response, burying his face in her breasts, his hands clutching at her back and hips. 

While they’d started in a frenzy, they’d transitioned to a slow burn. With every rolls of her hips, Betty could feel the pressure of Jughead’s cock and the scrape of her clit against his pelvis. With every thrust, she could feel the head of his cock push deep inside her, making her gasp and shake. Their bodies slid against each other, slow, and steady, and desperate, until Betty was keening, canting her hips into his, tears in her eyes as Jughead fucked her as deep as he could, his nails dragging over her ass. The head of his cock dragged perfectly against the inside of her pussy, while his knot kept her stretched as wide as possible, and she could feel her orgasm starting in her thighs, all her muscles straining against Jughead’s larger form, a cry caught in her throat. Once again he came inside her, hot and full, cum starting to leak out around the tight stretch of his cock inside her. It was long and slow and hard, and by the time they both finished cumming, Betty could barely move or breathe, clinging with everything she had to Jughead’s shoulders. 

He was warm and solid beneath her, his cock softening inside her, and Betty could feel how sore she was going to be, how achy her muscles and her pussy would be tomorrow, she could feel the bruises and bitemarks on her neck, the handprints and scratches on her thighs. 

And all she wanted was for him to do it all over again. And again, and again. And maybe, at some point, take a break and talk to her, tell her about himself. But she also wanted to sleep, feeling heavy and sated, as safe in this stranger’s arms as she felt anywhere. Safer, even. 

“Maybe fate really did bring you here.” Jughead said, his voice unexpectedly tender. Betty stretched against him, burying her face in his chest and breathing in the heady musk and heat of his skin and sweat. She sighed, cuddling herself as close to him as possible, melting into the warmth of his arms. 

“And who are we to fight fate? Take me home, Juggie.” she mumbled, sliding off of his cock, but remaining in his lap. 

“To the fae?” Jughead looked down at her, and Betty slowly shook her head, a mischievous smile on her face. 

“No. You said it, didn’t you? Full moon. I’m yours now. Take me _home_.” she whispered, pressing her lips against his ear. Jughead grinned, resisting the urge to howl playfully as he pressed the small faerie tight against his chest. 

“Home it is.” he whispered back, running a finger tenderly between her wings, before playfully slinging her onto his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, when i saw this theme day, i KNEW i was going all out, okay. i loved writing this. i hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
